The present invention relates to a method of producing immunoglobulin-rich milk, including colostrum, in mammalian mothers. The method comprises administration of at least one type of xanthophylls, such as astaxanthin, to said mothers, starting a few weeks prior to parturition and continuing during the lactation period. The invention also relates to the milk produced by the method, and the use of the milk as nutrition for mammals or as raw material for diagnostics, human and veterinarian medicines, dermatologic preparations and cosmetics industry.
Immunoglobulins are used in diagnostics, human and veterinary medicines, dermatologic preparations and cosmetics industry.
Ingestion of mother""s milk is of crucial importance for the growth and health status of the new-born mammal. The milk is the primary source of energy, proteins, fat and other essential nutrients during the breast feeding/suckling period. In case, for one reason or another, the offspring cannot get its one mother""s milk, milk from another mother or from milk powder products are fed.
After birth the new-born mammal starts building up its immune defense by suckling and drinking colostrum from its mother. In addition to providing energy and nutrients for growth, colostrum contains a high concentration of so-called immunoglobulins (large protein molecules), which are readily absorbed into the blood of the newborn. These immunoglobulins are the fundamental substances for building up the immune defense system. The more immunoglobulins in the colostrum the greater the probability of obtaining a well working defense against infections and diseases.
In some mammalian species, the ability to take up the large immunoglobulin molecules is restricted to the first few hours after birth. After the so called xe2x80x9cgut closurexe2x80x9d has occurred the absorption of immunoglobulins is limited. Consequently, a high concentration of immunoglobulins in colostrum immediately after birth appears to be of utmost importance for maintaining a good health status of the newborns.
Our published International patent application WO 97/35491 relates to an agent for increasing the production of/in breeding and production mammals, and discloses experiments wherein sows were given feed supplemented with astaxanthin during a period prior to parturition and during lactation resulting in e.g. more piglets born alive.
Astaxanthin, and other xanthophylls, are known to exhibit antioxidative properties, and hence possess the ability to scavenge so-called free radicals. However, in biological tests astaxanthin has been shown to possess clearly the best antioxidative properties compared to other carotenoids (Miki W., 1991, Pure and Appl Chem 63 (1): 141-146).